Chavie's story 1
by chavie
Summary: OS terminée Une fanfic d'il y a 6 ans basée sur resident evil 1. Il y a un humour assez particulier et pas mal de truc d'adolescent. En clair on rajoute un personnage à soit et on le fait évoluer. cette fanfic à deux suites.


Je laisse la fabuleuse introduction que j'avais faite

* * *

Mon fanfic est totalement inspiré des jeux vidéo et des livres Resident evil avec quelque variante de ma part

Mon fanfic est totalement inspiré des jeux vidéo et des livres Resident evil avec quelque variante de ma part. Je me suis permise de supprimé Barry pour le remplacé par un perso de ma création qui est la narratrice de l'histoire. Ceux ci est la première partie de son histoire qui est exactement en même temps que Resident evil 1. Donc si vous me suivez la seconde partie sera en même temps que Resident evil 2 et 3. Et ainsi de suite. Mais sachez que c'est ma première fanfic et que vous le ressentirez car je m'améliore au fur et a mesure de l'histoire. vous pouvez m'envoyez vos critique.Je tiens à préciser que les personnages, les docs et tous les restes sont la propriété de capcom (que je salue poliment avec un grand sourire). Ha oui je tiens à dire que les personnages sont assez vulgaire question langage et comportement donc ceci est destiné à un publique avisé. Ca veux dire laisse pas traîner cette fanfic devant le nez de tes frangins de 8ans !! Et si tu as environ cette age, nan mais quel honte t'as pas l'age de jouer à Resident evil !! 

Bonne lecture !

Je me réveil dans mon glorieux taudis à Raccoon City . Je regarde mon réveil…arg il est 19h00. Le téléphone sonne…qui pourrai m'appelé à cette heure là ?

**Moi** : Ouai !

**Jill** : Chavie, c'est Jill, mission urgente. Habille toi alaise et prend toutes tes armes et munitions et rendez vous à l'aérodrome tout de suit…tu…tu…tu

Hé bien elle me raccroche au nez…arg.

_Jill VALENTINE a 23 ans pour être née le 14 février 1975. C'est une amie à moi et une collègue nous travaillons toute deux pour les S.T.A.R.S dans l'équipa Alpha._

Je me lève vite fait et m'habille…alors des fringue alaise, ok, un baggy et un débardeur…arg, je vais me les pelé moi ! Hop je prend ma veste de S.T.A.R.S en faite c'est pas la mienne car il n'y en avait plus pour moi alors Chris ma donné la sienne.

_Chris REDFIELD a 25 ans et est aussi un collègue dans la même équipe. Il est craquant et franchement beau gosse mais manque de chance il en pince pour Jill._

En faite depuis un certain temps je suis avec Albert même si il a été contre mon intégration dans le service.

_Albert WESKER est aussi un collègue ou plutôt mon supérieur, il a 38 ans. Je ne connaît rien de son passé, il est mystérieux et sombre. Par contre comme il dit toujours « Pendant le carnage pas de bécotage ! » Et à ce moment là tout le monde était niqué de rire._

Alors question armes je prends mes deux uzi, mes deux flingue 9mm et mon fusil à pompe avec toutes les munitions dont je dispose. J'ouvre la porte et qu'est ce que je découvre…des factures, de toute façon si je ne reviens pas de cette mission j'aurai pas à les payer ! Je sort de l'immeuble et entre dans ma super voiture top discret normal elle est noir ainsi que les vitres…j'aime pas qu'on regarde tout mon bordel là dedans. J'observe le journal d'aujourd'hui posé sur le siège passager à coté de moi.

_Juillet 1998 :_

_« QUI SONT LES AUTEURS DE SES MEURTRES CANNIBAL ? »_

_Nouvelle secte ou animaux sauvage ? _

Plusieurs meurtres on été perpétré dans notre chère Raccoon. Les victimes auraient été retrouver mutiler et dévorer près de la forêt. Certaines personnes affirment avoir vu des créatures venant du manoir Spenser et marchant bizarrement. D'autres déclarent sentir des odeurs de décomposition émanant de ses créatures.

_Umbrella inc. Décline toute responsabilité de ses actes cannibale et affirme que la police de Raccoon va vite mettre cette affaire au clair et les responsables sous les verrous._

_La police déclare " Nous avons prévenu et remis le dossier aux S.T.A.R.S qui vont s'en occupés et l'élucidé"._

Le maire affirme que la ville est sans danger et que cette affaire sera fini avant les élection dans deux mois.

Et ben la voilà notre mission mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si urgent pour y aller maintenant. Je démarre la voiture et hop direction l'aérodrome. A y ai enfin arrivé. Je descends de ma voiture et me dirige vers le hangar de notre hélico en passant devant celui de l'équipe bravo.

**Chavie** : Tiens l'équipe Bravo est partie en mission !

Vu qu'il n'y a plus leur hélico.

**Jill** : Ha enfin !

**Chavie** : Et faut le temps de me levé moi !

**Chris** : Tu dormais à 19h00 ?

**Chavie** : Et ouai je suis une nocturne moi !

**Brad** : T'as pas vu Wesker ?

_Brad VICKER est notre pilote, ce n'est pas un homme de terrain et heureusement tel ment qu'il est peureux il s'enfuirai tout le temps ! _

**Chavie** : Nan pourquoi, il n'est pas encore là ?

**Jill** : Nan pas encore.

**Chris** : Il m'a appelé et demandé de venir tout de suite et de prévenir les autres sauf toi Chavie.

**Jill** : Et Chris m'a prévenu ainsi que Brad et Joseph.

**Chavie** : OK et moi c'est toi qui m'a prévenu !

**Joseph** : Chris n'avait pas ton numéros et on croyait que tu étais la première au courent pensant que tu étais avec Wesker et vu qu'il a dis de pas te prévenir !

_Joseph FROSTE un gars qui se prend pour un dur alors que c'est un vraie mou qui pleure quand son baggy est déchiré … se qui était comique tout de même !_

Je me pose sur le bord de l'hélico et allume une clope.

**Chris** : Tu n'avais pas arrêté ?!

Je regarde la cigarette et la lance fort en l'air.

**Chavie** : Si !

Je sortie mon 9mm et explosa la clope.

**Chavie** : Juste pour le fun de la réduire en cendre, ça m'éclate !

**Jill** : La discrétion n'a jamais été ton point fort !

**Wesker** : Ca ne l'a jamais été et ça le sera jamais !

Je me précipite sur lui et l'embrasse et lui a l'air surpris de me voir !

**Wesker** : Chavie combien de fois je te l'ai dit : " Pendant le …

**Chavie** : J'ai pris les devant avant le briefing ! Là il va commencé alors … Agent des S.T.A.R.S Chavie présente chéri … chef !

Tout le monde éclate de rire !

**Chavie** : Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que je devais venir ?

**Wesker** : J'allais le faire mais j'ai vu Jill le faire avant moi.

Je sais que sa réponse est bidon vu qu'il a dit à Chris de ne pas me prévenir … Il ne veux pas que je vienne dans cette mission, mais pourquoi ? Je le serai bien assez tôt.

**Jill** : Passons aux choses sérieuses !

Jill n'a jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'humour comparé à Chris qui est du même esprit que moi, il me prend un peu comme ça petite sœur … dommage qu'il flash sur Jill … vraiment dommage.

**Joseph** : Alors qu'elle est notre mission ?

**Weske**r : L'équipe Bravo a été envoyer en mission de repérage …

**Chavie** : J'ai remarqué, leur hélico n'est plus là !

**Wesker** : Vas tu me laisser continué !

**Chavie** : Ne prend pas se ton là avec moi !

**Wesker**: Ils ont été envoyé près du manoir Spencer et on a perdu le contacte, voici leur dernier message radio.

Il sort de sa poche un magnéto et appui sur play.

"ici Bravo" c'est la voie de Rébecca.

_Rébecca CHAMBERS est le plus jeune membre des S.T.A.R.S pour être née en 1980 et avoir 18 ans, elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur, elle est dans l'équipe Bravo et est spécialisé dans la médecine, elle essaie tout le temps de se surpasser et de prouver sa valeur à l'équipe, cependant elle est très sensible et s'attache très facilement aux gens qui l'entour._

"Demande de secours immédiats …. Grrrrrzzzzz …… tués ….. attaqués …… choses …… meure pas ……. Ho, ho mon dieu !! ahhhhhhhh !! ……pan pan pan ….. courez !! "

fin de transmission.

Je ne bouge plus … Rébecca… est elle encore en vie ?

**Wesker** : Notre mission est de découvrir la raison de leurs disparition et la recherche des survivants possible.

**Chavie** : Pourquoi possible, il y en a des survivants !! … il y en a …

Chris me regarde … il a comprit que j'essaye de me persuader moi même que Rébecca est vivante. Je me tourne vers Chris.

**Chavie** : Il y en a.

**Chris** : C'est sûr …

**Jill** : Qu'attendons nous pour y aller !

Je suis déjà dans l'hélico mais Chris me prend par la main et m'entraîne plus loin.

**Chris** : Je sais que Rébecca compte beaucoup pour toi mais ne t'avise pas de faire des trucs démesurés !

Chris me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort.

**Chris** : Elle est vivante, on la retrouvé, je te le promet.

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Tout le monde est embarqué, Chris et moi prenons place dans l'hélico. Le voyage est interminable, nous arrivons au dessus de l'endroit où ils ont émis pour la dernière fois.

**Brad** : Regardez, l'hélico de l'équipe Bravo !

**Chavie** : Pose nous !

Brad descend et je saute presque de l'appareil, en direction de l'autre hélico.

**Joseph** : Il a du se scraché !

J'entre dans l'hélico … mon dieu … le pilote.

**Jill** : Il est mort.

**Joseph** : Pas de cette petite chute en tout cas, l'hélico n'a presque rien !

Je relève la tête du mort.

**Chavie** : Il a été tuer par ces coups de griffes, ce ne peux pas être un animal, il ne ferait pas ça !

J'observe en détail les coup et la profondeur. J'entends Chris nous hurlé.

**Chris** : J'en ai retrouvé un autre … tout du moins son bras ! c'est un homme.

**Chavie** : Merci …

Ce n'est pas Rébecca … je suis soulagée.

**Joseph** : Quelque chose rode autour de nous.

J'entends des coups de feux … Chris. Je cours dans sa direction en laissant Jill et Joseph derrière moi. Je ne les vois déjà plus.

« grrrrrr »

Je me retourne.

**Chavie** : Merde qu'est ce qu'il fout là le cleps ?!

Encore des coups de feux mais cette fois de la direction où j'ai laissé Jill et Joseph.

**Chris** : Par là !

La voie de Chris, elle vient du même endroit. Merde … le cleps je l'avais oublié.

**Chavie** : Alors mon pauvre, t'es perdu ?

La vache, c'est quoi ce truc … ça pu et … on vois ses muscles … beurk !

**Chavie** : Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu dois souffrir, je vais t'aider.

Je lui tire une balle dans le cœur.

**Chavie** : T'es encore en vie ?

Le journal … le message radio …odeur de décomposition …. Venant de la forêt …. Meure pas …. Tué !!

**Chavie** : Merde !!

Le chien me court après, d'autres arrivent à la suite ! Je tire sur eux, certains meurent mais il en revient de plus belle, d'autres tombent et se relèvent !

**Wesker** : Attention !!

Merde un chien se jette sur moi. Sa cervelle m'explose à la figure …. Beurk !!

**Chavie** : Merci Albert !

**Wesker** : Dépêche il en vient d'autres, TOUS VERS LE MANOIR !!

J'espère que les autres ont entendu !

Mais … Mais c'est notre hélico … il s'en va ?!

**Chavie** : Mais qu'est ce que fou Brad !!

**Wesker** : Pas le temps de bavarder !

Les chiens sont toujours à notre poursuite. Le manoir se rapproche et devient visible … avec cette grand grille comment traversé ? Wesker commence à grimper. Je m'arrête devant et remarque que les barreaux sont assez écarté pour me laisser passer.

**Wesker** : Dépêche grimpe !

**Chavie** : C'est bon t'inquiète je passe à travers les barreaux !

Mais en y pensant … les chiens … ils sont plus mince que moi … merde, ils vont passé. Je me faufile vite fait.

**Chavie** : Wesker ! Les chiens vont réussir à passer !

**Wesker** : Ils ne sont pas assez intelligents.

Il saute du haut de la grille et se met près de moi. Les chiens sont désorienté.

**Wesker** : Tu vois !

Un des chiens passe sa tête à travers la grille , puis la patte, puis l'autre …

**Chavie** : Tu disais ? J'ai mal entendu.

Je sors mon 9mm et lui tire une balle en pleine tête.

**Wesker **: Vite au manoir !

Nous courrons le plus vite possible mais ces chiens sont pas con, loin de là ! L'appel de la nourriture développe une intelligence incroyable.

**Chavie** : On y est ! … merde la porte est bloquée, enfin verrouillée. Il faut la clef !

Où peut être fichu cette foutu clef ? Je me mes à chercher sous le paillasson avec un jolie "Welcome" … tu parles bienvenu et puis quoi encore ! Dans le pots de fleur … rien ! arg. Wesker me pique le fusil à pompe et fait exploser le verrou.

**Chavie **: Si tu le prends sur ce ton là !

**Wesker** : Entre !!

Il me tire à l'intérieur tel ment fort que je me rétame sur le carrelage. C'est sympathique ça tien ! Je suis allongée par terre, je relève mon torse.

**Chavie** : On est en vie ?

**Wesker** : Ouai.

Je m'effondre de nouveau, épuiser par me course et par tous se que je viens de voir.

Wesker inspecte et sécurise les lieux, pendant que moi … bah moi j'suis toujours allongée au plein milieu du hall.

**Chavie **: Quel splendide plafond !

**Wesker** : Je ne suis pas là pour admirer la déco ni pour me pavaner par terre à faire bronzette.

Il me casse tout le temps lui … je m'en fou … je suis crevée, j'ai droit à une pause ! Je m'endors subitement.

--

"VLAN" La porte se referme.

**Chris**: CHAVIE !!

Il me prend dans ses bras, me croyant morte … il est tel ment paniqué qu'il a pas remarquer que je respirait !

**Chavie** : Encore 5 minutes maman, j'ai pas école ce matin.

**Chris** : Hahahaha !! T'es en vie !

**Chavie** : Ah bon ?? J'avais pas remarqué !! Wesker ??

Pas de réponse. Bah mince … il est où ? Il m'a laissé seule ! J'ouvre les yeux et vois le sourire radieux de Chris … et en arrière plan Jill ….. C'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de la voir, c'est juste qu'elle m'a ramené dans le dure réalité en la voyant décoiffer avec du sang sur le visage.

**Jill** : Il n'est pas là ? Avec toi ?

**Chavie **: Il était là avant que … je m'endorme. Où est Joseph ?

**Jill** : …Il s'est fait dévorer par les chiens, et si Chris n'aurait pas été là je serais morte.

J'imagine déjà la scène : Joseph se faisant attaquer et dévorer, Jill qui ne réagit pas. Un chien la remarque, cour vers elle et Chris intervient en mettant une balle dans la tête de ce cleps … d'où le sang sur le visage je Jill …………. Jill se retourne vers Chris et lui dit "Ho mon sauveur" et il s'embrasse longuement. Ok, je me fais des films pour cette dernière partie mais la première doit être bonne.

"PAN" Un coup de feu, il vient de la porte de droite … j'espère que c'est pas Rébecca ou Wesker ! Je me relève et me précipite vers la porte.

**Chris** : Attends ! C'est peut être dangereux et quelqu'un doit resté ici !

**Chavie** : Ok, mais c'est pas moi !

Chris sort des allumettes de sa poche et en prend 3, coupe le bout rouge de 2.

**Chris** : Le principe de la courte paille avec des allumettes !

Il se retourne et les mélange, les tend vers Jill.

**Chris** : Prends en une sans montré le bout.

Jill en prend une et Chris se dirige vers moi. J'en prends une.

**Chris** : Découvre Chavie.

J'ouvre ma main et l'allumette n'a plus de bout … je suis de ceux qui vont voir … je remarque une ombre de tristesse passer sur le visage de Chris … il voulait que je reste … pour être plus en sécurité mais il reprend son sourire en espérant qu'il viendra avec moi.

**Chris** : Jill ?

Jill découvre la sienne, elle n'a plus de bout non plus. Là le visage de Chris se fige. S'il y a quelque chose de dangereux là bas, il n'en perdra pas une mais deux personnes auxquelles il tient.

**Chavie** : Le hasard fait bien les choses, c'est les femmes au pouvoir !!

Chris ne peut réprimer un petit sourire. Je l'ai toujours fait rire !

**Chavie** : Allez viens Jill, on va au 666e sous sol !

Prenant le bras de Jill, je l'entraîne vers la porte. J'ouvre et laisse passé Jill.

**Chavie** : Honneur à l'aîné !

Je me retourne vers Chris.

**Chavie** : T'inquiète, je te la ramène intacte !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

**Chris** : Toi aussi, reviens intacte !

**Chavie** : Intacte possible … en un seule morceaux peut être pas !!

Chris sourit. Je referme la porte et admire la nouvelle salle dans laquelle, on a pénétré.

**Jill** : Il n'y a rien de suspect ! Juste un peu de sang par là !

**Chavie** : Et pour toi, il n'y a rien de suspect !

Faite que ça soit ni Rébecca, ni Wesker !

**Jill** : Il n'est pas frais. Il n'y en a peut ça doit être une blessure légère.

**Chavie** : Ca peut pas être Wesker, il m'a quitté y a à peine 10 minutes !

**Jill** : Mais ça peut être un de ces trucs comme les chiens !

**Chavie** : Oui, possible … ou l'un des membres de l'équipe Bravo …. Ou Rébecca ….

**Jill** : Je penche plus pour la supposition une, celles de ces trucs !

Quelque chose me reviens à l'esprit, le sang … sur la joue de Jill. Je sors mon couteau.

**Jill** : Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Chavie** : Ai confiance !

J'enlève le sang du visage à Jill, délicatement avec le côté non coupant du couteau.

**Chavie** : J'en étais sûr !

**Jill** : Quoi ?

**Chavie** : Regarde le sang sur le couteau ! Il est coagulé !

**Jill** : Traduction !

**Chavie** : Il n'y a que chez les morts que le sang coagule !

**Jill** : Ce qui veux dire ?

**Chavie** : Ces chiens sont morts ! Ils sont morts mais pourtant, c'est comme si on avait régénéré leurs fonctions motrices. A l'aide de quelque chose … A qui appartient ce manoir ?

**Jill** : A Umbrella inc. Pourquoi ?

**Chavie** : C'est un institut pharmaceutique … quel est le rapport ?

**Jill** : Un virus … la génétique … etc. ….

**Chavie** : L'arme biologique ! Il serait responsable des meurtres dans le coin ! Ils ont fait des expériences sur ces chiens et …

**Jill** : Je ne pense pas que ça soit juste sur des chiens … ils ont pu étendre ça sur toute les espèces vivante !

**Chavie** : Même sur les hommes ! …. Je n'ose même pas y penser !

**Jill** : Il va y avoir un problème Chavie …

**Chavie** : Tu en pince pour Chris, n'est ce pas ?

**Jill** : Quel est le rapport ?

Je remarque ses joues s'empourprées.

**Chavie** : Répond à ma questions !

**Jill** : Et toi tu as des vues dessus ?

**Chavie** : Je suis avec Wesker, si tu n'as pas oublié !

**Jill** : Ca ne change rien ! Je sais que tu en pince pour lui mais …

**Chavie** : Il en pince pour toi !!

**Jill** : Quoi ?

**Chavie** : Chris en pince pour toi, ça ce voit peut être pas mais tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

**Jill** : mais c'est toi qu'il kiff, il est tout le temps après toi !

**Chavie** : Pour lui je suis comme une sœur ou si tu préfère son pote de toujours ! Avec toi il agit différemment, je le sais Jill …. Je le connais bien.

**Jill** : Il y a deux portes alors on a deux choix à faire ! Soit on en choisi une soit …

Chavie : On se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain !

**Jill** : Ok ! Tu prends celle de gauche ou celle de droite

**Chavie** : Celle de gauche !

J'ai remarqué que sur la poignée il y a du sang. J'ai promis de ramener Jill vivante à Chris, alors je le ferais ! Même si je dois me sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie ! Jill s'approche de la porte de droite, ouvre lentement la poignée arme à la main. Et entre.

**Jill** : Y a pas de problème, c'est sans danger.

**Chavie** : Notre mission prioritaire est de trouver des survivants et de quitter cet endroit, ok ?

**Jill** : Oui !

Jill disparaît derrière la porte. Je m'avance vers celle de gauche, tourne la poignée et entre.

Le couloir où je suis n'est pas très accueillant. Question lugubre y a pas mieux ! Et en plus l'éclairage marche mal, super ! On se croirai dans un de ces films d'horreur où le serial killer arrive derrière la meuf paumée et lui tranche la tête avec une hache. Je me retourne.

**Chavie** : Je me fais des films là … ou je flippe ! …NAN !

Je remarque des taches de sang pas terre.

**Chavie** : Hé ho ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Pour toute réponse j'entends un bruit non identifier.

**Chavie** : Vous êtes blessé ?

Cette fois ci, j'entends un grognement. Je me rapproche du bruit. J'arrive derrière un … homme , je pense qui est sur … un des membre de l'équipe … Bravo, je pense.

**Chavie** : Et les gars les renforts sont …

L'homme se retourne… au mon dieu !! Je recule.

**Chavie** : Mais … qu'est ce que ….

Je vois l'autre homme par terre qui est bien selon mon hypothèse un membre de l'équipe Bravo … enfin était ! Il est déchiqueté comme ci … il s'est fait manger par l'autre !!

**Chavie** : Calme … tout doux, je ne te veux pas de mal.

La créature … si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'a plus d'œil gauche … enfin il n'a plus de partie gauche du visage à par … beurk … le cerveau. Il ouvre la bouche et s'approche de moi en grognant.

**Chavie** : Si tu le prends comme ça !

Je lui tire une balle dans chaque jambe … il est toujours debout ?!

**Chavie** : Oh nan !! Encore un de ces trucs qui ne meurent pas !!

Je lui tire une balle en pleine tête. Il s'effondre par terre. Je m'approche de l'autre corps et regarde sur sa chemise.

**Chavie** : Alors tu t'appelais Kenneth.

Son bras bouge.

**Chavie** : Merde il est en vie !!

Il s'accroche à mon pied et …aie !! Il me mord.

**Chavie** : Connard, lâche moi !!

Je lui tire une balle dans le cœur.

**Chavie** : Mais merde c'est pas possible !!

Je lui tire une balle dans la tête cette fois.

**Chavie** : Saloperie de truc !

Je repense à ma conversation avec Jill … des hommes … toutes les espèces vivantes … UN VIRUS !! Merde, un virus se transmet par la salive ou le sang. Kenneth a été mordu par … ce zombie comme je vais les appelés maintenant … il est mort et c'est transformé en zombie … et il m'a mordu !!

**Chavie** : Oh non ….. je vais devenir une de ces choses …arg …..

Non, il faut que je m'enlève cette idée de la tête ! Je continu dans le couloir.

Chavie : Bon, j'ai plus qu'à visiter toute les pièces !

J'ouvre la première porte et entre dans un bureau, plutôt classe … mais plutôt louche ! Je fais le tour de la pièce. Rien de bien intéressant … des bouquins sur la génétique et autre truc scientifique. Tiens un dossier ouvert sur le bureau. Je le regarde.

**Virus T**

Tout tend à démontrer que le virus T affecte le génome de l'organisme hôte.  
Nous avons maintenant la preuve qu'une fois que l'individu a perdu connaissance, le corps entre dans un état latent. Pendant cette période, le virus s'active et transforme rapidement l'organisme en recomposant sa structure de base.  
L'hôte fini par prendre la forme d'une créature humanoïde, que nous appelons V-ACT.  
La vitesse à laquelle le virus agit et le développement musculaire important qu'il entraîne sont particulièrement remarquables. Après la mutation, l'individu devient plus agile et plus agressif.  
Quatre de nos chercheurs ont déjà péri en tentant de le nourrir. Cela s'est terminé dans un véritable bain de sang.  
Depuis cet accident tragique et horrible, nous avons baptisé l'espèce "Tête sanglante".  
Impossible de laisser ce précieux spécimen là où il est. Nous devons trouver une solution. Bien sûr, il est hors de question de le détruire.  
Nous avons finalement décidé de congeler le spécimen et de confiner son corps dans le sous-sol du cimetière de la cour.

**Fax**

Aux : Services sanitaires  
A l'attention du : Directeur des services sanitaires  
Du : Comité d'alerte de Raccoon

Ce rapport est strictement confidentiel et ne doit être lu que par la personne à qui il est adressé.  
Toute copie ou divulgation du contenu de ce fax à un tiers est strictement interdite par son expéditeur. Ce fax doit être détruit immédiatement après avoir été lu.  
Les dégâts entraînés par l'épidémie de virus T seront bien plus importants que ceux que nous avion initialement prévus. Nous portons donc les faits suivants à votre attention.  
Premièrement :  
Plus de la moitié des chercheurs ont été infectés par le virus T et sont morts. De plus, la quasi-totalité des survivants commence à manifester des symptômes de l'infection.  
Deuxièmement :  
Notre équipe secrète de sécurité a été totalement anéantie. Par conséquent, nos recherches ultra secrètes risquent d'être dévoilées au grand jour. Nous vous demandons d'agir immédiatement avant que les médias ne s'arrachent l'affaire.  
Troisièmement :  
Il y a de grandes chances pour que la plupart des spécimens erre en liberté dans le complexe. On peut s'attendre à une augmentation du nombre de victimes.  
Bien que la mort de ces personnes soit très regrettable, ces événements confirment le succès de nos recherches. Il nous faut agir sans attendre pour que les résultats de nos recherches ne soient divulgués au grand public.  
Nous pensons que la première intervention officielle sera le fait de la police d'état et des S.T.A.R.S. Nous vous recommandons fortement de prendre dès maintenant les mesures nécessaires les concernant.

Bla, bla, bla … J'y pige que dal à ce merdier !! Je viens d'en apprendre pas mal sur ce virus et les intentions d'Umbrella ! Tiens … y en a un autre dossier : « Créatures à partir du virus T. »

Je regarde la liste … wouah !! Y en a pas mal de ces truc, passant du zombie humain, aux plantes et aux … requins ?! Arg … j'aimerai pas les voir ceux là !

**Zombie :** Traqueur assez lent qui se nourrit de chaire fraîche.

**Corbeau :** S'agite quand on passe près d'eux, attaque en groupe.

**Cerbère :** Très rapide, attaque ne meut de tous les côtés, bondisse très haut et tente d'arracher les membres.

**Plante :** Pas très dangereuse tant qu'on ne s'approche pas des lianes.

**Yawn :** Serpent géant. Mord et enlace ses victimes pour les gober.

**Serpent :** petit mais agressif.

**Araignées :** Enorme, hideuse mais pas très puissante.

**Guêpe :** Enorme mais ne fait pas très mal.

**Neptune :** Requin très agressif accompagner de deux copain dans le bassin. Peu gobé tout cru.

**Plante 42 :** Se protège grâce à des pétales, attaque avec de l'acide, frappe avec ses tiges.

**Hunter :** Très puissant et méchant, bondisse sur ses proie en la lacérant des ses griffes et en la projetant à plusieurs mètres.

**Veuve noir :** Empoisonne et projette à des mètres.

**Lisa :** n'est autre que la fille de Jessica et de George Trevor, l'architecte visionnaire du manoir.  
Ce dernier fut demandé par Lord Spencer pour créer le manoir que nous connaissons et il vint avec sa famille.  
Ils habitèrent dans une cabane à quelques mètres pendant toute la durée des travaux. Mais, un jour, George fût enfermé contre son grès, puis euthanasié.

Des expériences furent alors effectuées sur les deux femmes, mais Jessica ne survit pas à cela. Pourtant, le virus ne détruit pas complètement Lisa. Mais elle continua de subir des expériences durant plusieurs dizaine d'années.

Aujourd'hui, il ne reste presque plus rien d'humain chez Lisa, si ce n'est l'amour qu'elle porte à sa mère.

**Les chimères :** arrivent à plusieurs par les conduits d'aérations et possèdent des compétences de combat très intéressantes. Ils grimpent sur les murs, se balancent dans les airs pour tenter de vous attraper.

Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je refais le tour de la pièce et me dirige vers une porte.

Chavie : Arg … fermée !

Je remarque un fusil à pompe au dessus de la cheminée … Tiens, ça me fais penser à chez moi … sauf que ma cheminée est moins luxueuse que ça ! Je prends le fusil. « CLICK »

**Chavie** : Hein c'est quoi ce truc ??

Je repose le fusil … rien ne se passe … je le reprends et cherche d'où vient le bruit. « CLICK » Ca vient de la porte fermée. Je garde le fusil en main et m'approche de la porte.

**Chavie** : Tiens, elle est ouverte !?

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la nouvelle pièce. Je fais un pas et … « VLAN » La porte se referme. « CLICK »

**Chavie** : Merde !

Une drôle de machination se met en route. Le … le plafond …. Il descend !!

**Chavie** : Merde !!

Je me retourne et essaie d'ouvrir la porte … elle s'est reverrouillée … arg … c'est un attenta envers ma personne ou quoi ?? Je remarque une autre porte en face … le plafond est à 20 cm de ma tête. J'arrive à cette porte … fermée … aussi … c'est pas possible … je vais mourir ici !!

**Chavie** : Au secours !! Aidez moi !! Hé, il y a quelqu'un !!

Je suis accroupi maintenant … le plafond est a 1m20 du sol et il descend de plus en plus vite.

**Chavie** : Eh !! Putain, j'ai pas envie de crever ici moi !! J'veux pas ressembler à une crêpe !!

Je tape sur la porte de toute mes forces. Je prends le fusil à pompe et cogne dessus. Le plafond est à 50cm et je suis à plat ventre ; Je positionne le fusil de manière à se qu'il coince le plafond.

**Chavie** : Je suis désolée Chris … j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne peux pas te garantir que Jill survive quant à moi … et ben … si tu m'accepte comme crêpe c'est comme tu veux !

**Wesker** : Même dans les situation difficile tu plaisante !

**Chavie** : Wesker … Wesker aide moi !!

**Wesker** : Pousse toi de devant la porte !

« BANG » La porte explose, une main se précipite vers moi et me tire avec une de ces force !

**Chavie** : Hé ! T'y as laissé la moitié de mon fute !

Je me regarde … génial … ça me fait un short !

**Wesker** : Arg ! T'es jamais contente, t'es en vie c'est le principal.

**Chavie** : Wesker, j'ai trouvé plein de truc sur cet endroit et …..

**Wesker** : On a pas le temps de bavarder, il faut trouver des survivants.

**Chavie** : J'ai retrouvé l'un des membres de l'équipe Bravo et … il était mort et … il m'a mordu !

**Wesker** : ……………..

**Chavie** : Je suis infectée et je le sais …. Il y a peut être un antidote quelque part ! Je ne veux pas devenir une de ces créatures …. Promet le moi …. Si tu me vois comme ça tue moi !

**Wesker** : J'essayerai.

**Chavie** : Je ne veux pas que tu essayes mais que tu le fasse !

**Wesker** : Tune te transformera pas, tu ne le peux pas.

**Chavie** : Quoi ? Mais …

Une créature nous attaque … mais c'est quoi encore ce truc ? D'après ce que j'ai lu ça doit être …

**Chavie** : Wesker ! Où est ce que tu vas ?? e me laisse pas avec ce …. Hunter !

Wesker a fui … mais pourquoi ? Et que voulait il dire par tu ne peux pas te transformer ? Bon contre cet animal coriace il me faut mes uzis ! D'après ce que je me souviens, il faut faire gaffe à ses griffes quand il saute !

**Chavie** : Prends ça sale bête !

Je lui tire dessus et il se met à bondir partout … aie !! … il enfonce ses griffes dans ma chair « PAN, PAN » Quelqu'un …. Quelqu'un l'a tué….

**Chavie** : Que…….. Wes………..

Je m'évanouis de douleur …. J'ai mal tel ment …..mal …… je meure……..

_Wesker : Tiens le coup Chavie …. Ne meure pas ….. Pas comme ça._

--

Oh ma tête …. Aie ! … mon bras ! J'essaye de me lever.

**Chavie** : AHHHHHHHHHH !!

Mon bras, je ne peux pas m'appuyer dessus ….. il……..il est ….. bandé ??

**Chavie** : Mais ….. que ?

Je me souviens …. On a été attaquer …. Wesker est parti et ….. le Hunter …. S'est jeté sur moi …. Et …. Quelqu'un l'a tué …. Wesker ….. c'était lui …. Il était revenu …. Pour moi ! Et il m'a soigné. Pourquoi ? Je réessaye de me lever … arg … c'est dur !

**Chavie** : Il …. Il faut que je continue.

Je continue dans le couloir et atterrie dans une serre .

**Chavie** : Des expériences sur des plantes.

J'avance discrètement. J'aperçois une porte donnant sur dehors. Doucement, j'avance observant autour de moi si rien n'est suspect. Tout d'un coup des tentacules sortent de l'ombre.

**Chavie** : C'est pas vraie ! Vous allez jamais me laisser !! Je vais vous faire retourner à l'états de légumes !

Je sors mes uzis … arg …mon bras gauche, je ne peux pas tirer avec. Tant pis ! Je cours en direction de la porte en tirant sur toute les tentacules qui me barrent le passage.

**Chavie** : Ca y ai ! Tchao les légumes !!

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

**Chavie** : La vache ça caille !!

J'ai oublié que je suis … en short donc. Et j'ai la veste que d'un coté. Je la remet correctement … Aie … j'ai oublié ce foute bras ! Je marche dehors dans … un … cimetière !? plein de tombes … dont la date est récente. J'aime pas les cimetières … il manquerait plus qu'il y ai des vampire !!

**Chavie** : Arg ! Je divague là !

Tiens ! L'un des mausolées est ouvert. Je me dirige dessus. Entre et descends les escaliers. J'arrive devant une tombe scellée par quatre pierres raccrochées à elle.

**Chavie** : Chris ?!

Chris se retourne, arme pointée sur moi.

**Chavie** : Hé calme Chris, c'est moi !

**Chris** : Hé alors !

**Chavie** : Il te prend quoi là ?

**Chris** : Quelqu'un a tué Enrico … d'une balle de uzi et y a que toi qui en ai !

**Chavie** : Attend la seule personne que j'ai rencontré c'est Kenneth ; Et en plus il était un zombie !

**Chris** : Enrico m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui travaille pour Umbrella inc. Dans notre équipe, et vu que c'est toi qui l'a tué. C'est ta faute qu'on est là ! Regarde !

Chris me montre un papier.

**CONFIDENTIEL**

A : Responsable de la sécurité  
Date : 22 juillet 1998 2h13

Le jour J approche. Exécutez les procédures suivantes sous huitaine.  
Mesure immédiates exigées.  
1. Faire venir les membres des S.T.A.R.S. sur le domaine et obtenir des données de combat brutes sur les performances des « Armes biologiquement modifiées » contre les membres des S.T.A.R.S.  
2. Recueillir deux embryons de chaque spécimen mutant, à l'exception du Tyran. Eliminer le Tyran.  
3. S'assurer de la destruction complète du laboratoire Arklay, ainsi que de son personnel et de ses cobayes. Faire passer leur mort pour un accident.  
Une fois les procédures ci-dessus exécutées, contacter le quartier général pour de nouvelles instructions.  
Si, pour une raison quelconque, vous vous trouvez dans l'incapacité de mener à bien la procédure dans le délai indiqué, informez-nous en immédiatement. En cas d'urgence, appelez directement le poste 5691.  
Bonne chance.

Le quartier général d'Umbrella  
Umbrella Inc.

**Chavie** : Je ne suis au courent de rien ! et de quel bras a été tirer la balle ?

**Chris** : La seule chose que j'ai vu, c'est une ombre tirant de la main gauche.

**Chavie** : Et bien regarde ça !

J'enlève ma veste et découvre mon bras gauche. Je déroule le bandage.

**Chavie** : Regarde maintenant et observe …. Le sang …. Ho je me sens pas bien …. J'ai déroulé trop vite et ça a arraché la croûte ….

Je tombe en arrière, Chris me rattrape.

**Chris** : Je suis désolé.

**Chavie** : Pas grave !

Que …. Qu'est ce que … un bruit. On se retourne.

**Chavie** : Arg, c'est pas un zombie ce truc …. C'est ….

**Chris** : Une fille !

Elle s'avance vers nous.

**Chris** : Je m'en occupe reste là !

J'aperçois un journal par terre près de la tombe.

**Chris** : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je m'avance vite vers le journal et l'ouvre.

**Lisa TREVOR**

19  
papppa ataché en premie  
mamman ataché second

roUge et collAbt deDans bLanc et dUr

paas vrai maMan où

sai pas papa  
retrouvé maman

quan ataché mamaN  
elle bouge plu  
ell crie

pourquoi ?  
jeveu juste etre avec elle

4

maman  
où?

Tu me manc

**Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dos.**

Virus Progenitor administré (10 nov. 1967)

. Jessica  
Virus administré : type A  
Plasmolyse des tissus lors de l'activation cellulaire.  
Fusion du virus : négative.  
Action : destruction du corps.

. Lisa  
virus administré : type B  
Plasmolyse des tissus lors de l'activation cellulaire.  
Fusion du virus : positive mais retardée.  
Modification corporelle : résultats constants observés.  
Etat : toujours sous observation pour protection.

. George  
Action : euthanasié (30 nov. 1967)

14 nov. 1967  
La piqûre qu'on m'a faite me donne des vertiges. Je ne vois plus maman. Où l'ont-ils emmenée ?  
Elle avait promis qu'on s'échapperait ensemble. M'a-t-elle abandonnée ?

15 nov. 1967  
J'ai retrouvé maman. Nous avons dîné ensemble. J'étais très heureuse.  
Mais ce n'était pas ma vraie maman. Le même visage, mais différente à l'intérieur.  
Je dois la retrouver. Je dois lui rendre son visage.  
J'ai repris le visage de maman.  
Personne ne peut avoir ma maman sauf moi. J'ai mis son visage sur moi pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.  
Parce que maman triste si je la retrouve sans son visage.

17 nov. 19 7  
dans la boîte, odeur de maman, vraie mère peut-être ici.  
Cube en pierre dur. Fait mal. Câble d'acier qui bloque.  
Pas voir maman à cause de 4 pieres.

**C'est un lettre**

Ma petite Lisa,

Jour après jour, je sens que mon esprit me quitte.  
Les piqûres des hommes en blouse blanche ont fait un peu disparaître les démangeaisons. Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont injecté une substance « nutritive », selon eux.  
Après les piqûres, ta maman n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement. Elle est choquée et triste car parfois, elle est incapable de se souvenir de vous.  
Ta maman a très peur. Peur de tout oublier, surtout toi et ton papa…  
Vos visages, les moments que nous avons passés ensemble… tout se brouille et mon esprit s'obscurcit.  
Oh Lisa, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir toucher ton visage et te prendre dans mes bras pour que tous ces merveilleux souvenirs de toi et de ton papa me reviennent.  
Lisa, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici.  
Nous devons nous échapper !  
Ecoute-moi Lisa. Notre seule chance est de nous enfuir lorsque nous serons ensemble dans le laboratoire. Nous ferons semblant d'avoir perdu connaissance et lorsque l'homme en blanc aura le dos tourné, nous tenterons le tout pour le tout.  
Lorsque nous serons sorties de là, nous chercherons papa ensemble. Tu as compris, ma chérie ?  
Sois forte, Lisa.

Le 13 nov. 1967  
Jessica Trevor

**Journal de trevor**

**Le 24 nov. 1967**

Onze jours se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivée au manoir. Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
Un type vêtu d'une blouse blanche m'a apporté un maigre repas en me disant « Désolé de vous faire subir tout cela, mais c'est pour des raisons de sécurité ».  
C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris.  
Tout est clair maintenant.  
Nous ne sommes que deux à connaître le secret de ce manoir : Sir Spencer et moi-même. S'ils me tuent, Sir Spencer sera le seul à connaître le secret. Mais pourquoi ?  
Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Cet endroit est trop dangereux. Ma famille… J'éspère qu'elle va bien. J'ai décidé de m'enfuir…. Jessica, Lisa, j'éspère de tout mon cœur que vous êtes en sécurité.

**Le 26 nov. 1967**

Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi bête ?  
J'ai perdu mon briquet préféré, celui que Jessica m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Maintenant, je vais avoir encore plus de mal à sortir de cet endroit maudit.  
Le 13 novembre, le jour où tout s'est joué pour moi. Ma tante avait été hospitalisée trois jours avant. Jessica et Lisa ont dit qu'elles allaient lui rendre visite. J'aimerais tant être avec elles.  
Attendez, à mesure que j'écris, la mémoire me revient plus précisément.  
Juste avant de m'évanouir, je me rappelle avoir entendu les hommes en blouse blanche dire quelque chose comme "Votre famille est probablement déjà".  
Je prie pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

**Le 27 nov. 1967**

J'ai par miracle réussi à sortir de cette pièce, mais ça ne va pas être facile de m'enfuir du manoir. Je vais devoir échapper à tous leurs pièges. L'œil du tigre, l'emblème doré… je dois me rappeler pour ne pas périr.

**Le 29 nov. 1967**

Je suis fait comme un rat. J'ai tout essayé mais à chaque fois je me suis heurté à la même réalité : je suis pris au piège.  
Je suis allé partout. Le laboratoire et ses grands tubes de verre remplis de formol et ces souterrains sombres et effrayants. Que faire ?  
Au début, je refusais d'y croire. Mais cette chaussure à talon haut dans le couloir… Ca a été comme un réflexe. Un seul nom m'est venu à l'esprit : Jessica !  
Je ne veux pas croire qu'elles partagent le même sort que moi.  
Non ! Je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer.  
Je dois me dire qu'elles sont toujours en vie.

**Le 30 nov. 1967**

Je n'ai rien bu ni mangé depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une mort pareille ?  
J'étais si obsédé par l'architecture de ce manoir. J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose.

**Le 31 nov. 1967**

Un tunnel souterrain sombre et humide. Une autre impasse.  
Mais dans l'obscurité, quelque chose a attiré mon regard.  
J'ai prudemment allumé ma dernière allumette pour voir ce que c'était.  
Une tombe ! Mon nom était profondément gravé dans la pierre ! « George Trevor »  
C'est là que j'ai compris. Ces salauds savaient depuis le début que je laisserai ma peau ici et que je tomberai dans leur piège.  
Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je perds mes esprits. Tout n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Jessica… Lisa… Pardonnez-moi.  
Mon ego m'a poussé à vous impliquer toutes les deux dans cette conspiration. Pardonnez-moi. Que Dieu justifie ma mort en vous laissant la vie sauve.

George Trevor

Il y a quelque chose d'écrit à la main, il n'y a pas de date.

Rien n'a changé.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette pièce que j'avais conçu simplement pour mener une petite expérience s'avérerait aussi utile.  
Je vais pouvoir me réfugier ici pendant un bon moment, car personne n'est au courant de secret que cache ce tableau, pas même Sir Spencer.  
Le tableau d'un château… Au fond de l'atelier de peinture.

**Chris** : c'est pas le moment de lire, elle est entrain de me poussé dans le vide !!

Du vide ?? J'ai pas remarqué. On est sur une sorte de stèle à 2 m de vide du mur.

**Chavie** : J'ai une idée, occupe la !

**Chris** : Comment ?

**Chavie** : Fait connaissance avec, offre lui un café mais ne va pas trop loin, elle n'a que 10 ans !

Chris sourit. Je cour et pousse les 4 pierres retenant le couvercle de la tombe. J'en étais sûr ! Le couvercle tombe et découvre un corps de femme.

**Lisa** : Mère !!

Elle s'approche du vide et se jette dedans.

**Chavie** : Elle aimait sa mère et voulait la rejoindre.

Je lui tends le journal que j'ai récupéré. Chris le prend et le lit.

**Chris** : C'est triste … Umbrella sont des chiens !! Pas des humains pour faire ça !

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace.

**Chavie** : Viens, il y a une porte au fond.

Nous nous dirigeons vers cette porte et entrons dans un couloir où on se fait attaquer par deux Chimères.

**Chris** : A deux c'est plus facile !

**Chavie** : Ouai !

Nous ouvrons la seule porte du couloir et entrons dans … un bassin géant.

**Chavie** : Arg !! Les requins !

**Chris** : Quoi les requins ??

**Chavie** : J'ai lu un doc., sur les différentes créatures ayant été contaminer par le virus T intentionnellement. Et il y a des requins ….. et vu qu'on est dans un bassin ….

**Chris** : Ok j'ai compris !

Je remarque Richard de l'autre coté de la passerelle.

**Richard** : Hé !

**Chris** : On arrive !

Chris commence à courir vers Richard.

**Richard** : NON !!

Richard court vers Chris et le pousse. Chris tombe à mes pieds … cool ! A ce moment là, un requin surgit de l'eau et cobe d'un seul coup Richard.

**Chavie** : RICHARD !!

Je me baisse pour être au niveau de Chris et le tire de la passerelle.

**Chavie** : Hé ho …. Chris !!

**Chris** : Hein … Heu … oui, désolé.

**Chavie** : Comment on va passer de l'autre côté ?

**Chris** : On passe un par un. Le premier court de l'autre côté pendant que l'autre le couvre en tirant dans l'eau.

**Chavie** : Qui va en premier ?

**Chris** : Vas y je te couvre !

Je m'approche de la passerelle. Chris me fait un signe et je me met a courir de toute mes forces. Et pendant ce temps Chris tire dans l'eau. J'arrive intacte de l'autre côté.

**Chavie** : Vas y je te couvre !

Chris commence à courir alors que moi je tire avec mes uzis. "CLICK CLICK"

**Chavie** : Merde plus de munitions. Chris dépêche toi !

Mais le temps de prendre mon fusil à pompe, le requin sort de l'eau vers Chris. Je prends mon fusil et tire dans la tête du requin. Etonné de mes tire, il ferme la mâchoire et percute Chris qui se retrouve dans l'eau.

Chavie : Chris !!

Je ramasse le couteau de Chris qui est resté sur la passerelle et plonge dans l'eau. Où est il ? Ah … il est là. Je plonge sur lui et le ramène à la surface.

**Chris** : "TOUSSE"

**Chavie** : Vite monte !

Je remarque qu'un requin se dirige sur Chris. Je m'interpose entre Chris et lui, et sors le couteau. Le requin se jette sur moi et m'agrippe la jambe.

**Chris** : Chavie !!

Tout ce passe si vite, je m'acharne sur l'œil du requin pour qu'il relâche prise. Je réussi à percer jusqu'au cerveau. Je remonte à la surface.

**Chris** : Chavie !! Viens vite !

Je ne comprends pas et j'ai du mal à nager avec cette jambe. Chris prend ma main et me tire de l'eau et me tire de la passerelle.

**Chris** : Tu es folle !! … tu es folle. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

**Chavie **: J'allais pas te laisser te faire bouffer par un de ces trucs.

**Chris** : Mais c'est toi qui aurais pu être bouffer !!

**Chavie** : Mais t'as vu …. Je suis idem … enfin presque … il n'a pas mordu fort à cause des balles qu'il a reçu.

Je regarde ma plaie. Chris retire sont T-shirt et me bande la jambe.

**Chavie** : Merci ….mais tu vas te les pelé ! Tiens prends ma veste tu auras plus chaud.

Je me relève en m'appuyant sur Chris.

**Chavie** : Ma jambe … je … ne sens rien !

**Chris** : Quoi, mais comment ?

**Chavie** : Je ne sais pas.

On se dirige tous les deux vers une porte.

**Chavie** : Attends !

**Chris** : Quoi ?

J'enlève le bras de Chris qui me soutenait et continu seule à marcher.

**Chris** : Mais comment … comment est ce possible ?

**Chavie** : Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans un labo.

**Chavie** : On va peut être trouver des doc. Ici, cherchons !

Je fouille partout. Tiens un ordi, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose là dedans. Je commence ma fouille.

**Chavie** : J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Expérience**

Les précédents rapports exposaient les similarités cellulaires de la plante à croissance ultra rapide infectée par le virus Tyran.  
Cependant, en cherchant à corroborer le résultat de nos expériences, nous avons mis à jour une autre donnée intéressante.  
Nous avons découvert que l'UMB n°20, un élément chimique de la famille des UMB, comporte un composant qui détruit les cellules de cette plante très rapidement.  
Nous avons rebaptisé l'UMB n°20 'V-JOLT'. Si nos calculs sont exacts, la plante devrait mourir 5 secondes après l'application de V-JOLT directement sur ses racines.  
Pour synthétiser du V-JOLT, il suffit de mélanger de l'UMB et du VP dans des proportions adéquates. Cependant, la manipulation des substances chimiques UMB demande beaucoup de précautions. On sait en effet qu'elles peuvent dégager des gaz toxiques.

Voici les caractéristiques de chaque composant chimique UMB :  
UMB n° 3 rouge  
Jaune-6 jaune  
UMB n°7 vert  
UMB n°10 orange  
VP-017 bleu  
V-JOLT (UMB 20) brun foncé

**Notes**

Le virus G a en fait été découvert 21 ans après l'administration du premier virus primogenitor.  
Le 'Parasite Prototype', envoyé par un laboratoire français, avait été administré au spécimen témoin. Ce dernier avait accepté le parasite sans manifester aucun signe de rejet.  
Cette absence de réaction était restée un mystère pour tous. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris.  
Le 'Parasyte Prototype' est resté en incubation dans le corps du spécimen pendant 21 ans. Au bout de cette période, le prototype a subi une mutation soudaine (le terme « évolution » serait peut-être plus juste).  
Cette observation a donné à mes recherches une nouvelle perspective.  
Après des tests et des modifications supplémentaires, j'ai réussi à mettre au point une méthode permettant de créer un « G » dont les performances surpassent celles du « T ».  
Cette découverte va bouleverser à tout jamais l'avenir des armes biologiquement modifiées.  
Je suis impatient de voir la sale tête d'Alexia lorsque j'annoncerai les conclusions de mes recherches.  
Malheureusement, il va me falloir plusieurs années avant de pouvoir corroborer totalement les résultats.

William Birkin

**Sécurité**

REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE

Héliport / Réservé aux membres de la direction. Cette restriction ne s'applique pas en cas d'urgence.

SOUS-SOL, NIVEAU -1

Passage vers l'héliport / Entrée interdite hormis en présence d'un conseiller en recherches ou du directeur de la sécurité. Ordre est donné de tirer à vue sur toute personne non autorisée.

Ascenseur / L'ascenseur s'arrête en cas d'urgence.

SOUS-SOL, NIVEAU -2

Salle de données visuelles / Accès réservé à la Division de recherches spécialisées. Seul Keith Arving, directeur de cette salle, peut donner à d'autres personnes l'autorisation d'y accéder.

SOUS-SOL, NIVEAU 3

Prison / La prison est sous la responsabilité des Services sanitaires. Au moins un conseiller en recherches (E.Smith, S.Ross, A. Wesker) doit être présent en cas d'utilisation d'un virus.

Porte à triple verrous / L'entrée dans cette pièce est limitée à la personne qui désactive la serrure à l'aide de tout les codes d'accès. L'accès aux terminaux situés dans chaque section des directeurs de recherche désactive la serrure.

Salle haute tension / Dans cette pièce, la principale source d'énergie est un composant à base de nitroglycérine. Son accès est restreint aux surveillants du quartier général.  
Cette restriction ne s'applique pas aux conseillers en recherches disposant d'une autorisation spéciale.

Terminaux de code d'accès / L'utilisation de ces terminaux est réservée aux principaux chercheurs.

SOUS-SOL, NIVEAU -4

En ce qui concerne les progrès de « Tyran » après l'administration du virus T… (le reste du document est illisible).

**Lettre à Umbrella**

Il est à l'origine du virus T ( virus Tyran ) le premier spécimen ayant été contaminer et donnant des résultat positif. Il est la souche de ce virus. Cependant il est incontrôlable c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'envoyé un équipe spécial pour le supprimé. Nous avons récolté assez de virus T pour contaminer la Terre entière. Pour le tué il vous suffi de xxxxxx ,jkcccccgsqzrfA Attaqué au secours !!

Je remarque des tache de sang sur le clavier.

**Chavie** : J'aimerais pas le rencontrer ce Tyran ! Mais que fait le nom de Wesker dans les conseillés de recherche, en plus c'est bien marqué A.Wesker comme Albert Wesker.

Un bruit.

**Chavie** : J'crois qu'on est un peu con sur ce coup là ! On a pas sécurisé la salle !

On se dirige vers le bruit.

**Chavie** : Wesker ? Mais … Arg !! C'est quoi ce machin !

**Wesker** : Je pense que tu dois le savoir.

Il se retourne et tire sur Chris.

**Chavie** : CHRIS !! Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il te prend …. Tu ….. tu es avec ….. eux ….n'est ce pas ?

**Wesker** : Oui, tu as découvert mon secret !

**Chavie** : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir mis tous en danger !

**Wesker** : Tous, sauf toi ! J'ai tous essayé pour t'empêcher d'être dans les STARS, mais tu as réussi. J'ai aussi empêché que tu viennes dans cette mission….

**Chavie** : Car tu m'as pas prévenu.

**Wesker** : Oui. Mais j'étais certain que tu viendrais alors …. Pendant que tu dormais je t'ai injecté une souche du virus T.

**Chavie** : Tu as quoi ??

**Wesker **: Ca fait que t'es immunisée contre le virus. Tu as développé une force incroyable et une grande résistance aux blessures. Mais l'infection qui t'as été transmise par les autres créatures est quand même dans ton sang et peux entraîner des effets secondaire.

**Chavie** : Des effets secondaire …

**Wesker** : Oui. Comme ne plus sentir la douleur, la faim, la soif, le sommeil ….

**Chavie** : Comment …. Comment as tu pu me faire ça !

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

**Wesker** : Car je t'aime.

**Chavie** : Tu … aimes …. Regarde autour de toi, tu as décimé des collègues… mes amis !! Attends une seconde …

Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et me mouche.

**Wesker** : Je vais le libéré.

**Chavie** : Qui …. Quoi …. Hein ??

Wesker s'approche d'un commande et l'enclenche. La cellule réfrigéré qui retient Tyran commence à fondre.

**Chavie** : Mais tu es fou !!

**Wesker** : Il est de toute beauté.

Wesker s'approche de la cellule.

**Chavie** : Recule voyons !!

Tyran transperce Wesker et casse en même temps sa cellule avec son bras.

**Chavie** : NAN !! WESKER !!

Tyran rejète le cadavre de Wesker. Il se retourne sur moi et m'observe.

**Chavie** : Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi ! Tu veux ma photo ?

Il s'approche de moi. « Pan, pan, pan » Je me retourne.

**Chavie** : Chris ….

Je vois Tyran s'effondrer. Je m'approche de Chris et le gifle.

**Chavie** : Connard, tu m'as fait peur !

Je le serre contre moi.

**Chris** : Tu aurai pu évité le baffe.

Chris fait bouger sa mâchoire. Je me retourne et m'approche du corps de Wesker.

**Chavie **: Il a tous fait pour me protéger … il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait …. Et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre ….

Je lui embrasse le front, détache mon collier porte bonheur et le lui met au cou.

**Chavie** : Adieu et merci.

Je me retourne vers Chris.

**Chavie** : Allons y.

Je vois bien que Chris ne sait pas quoi me dire. Nous nous dirigeons vers une porte derrière le labo. Quand tout à coup une alarme retenti.

**Alarme** : Le programme d'auto destruction a été enclenché. Dirigez vous vers les sorties les plus proche. Il vous reste 10 minutes.

**Chris** : Qu'est ce que c'est ce merdier encore !

J'ouvre la porte. « AHHHHHHH !! »

**Chavie** : Ca viens de la droite !

« Pung, pung »

**Chris** : Et ça de la gauche ! Je prends à droite, tu prends à gauche et on se rejoint ici car la sortie est par le couloir d'en face.

**Chavie** : Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres !!

Je souris et prends à gauche. Je continu de courir dans le couloir en essayant de repérer d'où viennent les coups.

**Chavie** : Du calme, du calme j'arrive ! …. Enfin continu au moins à cogner pour que je te repère !!

Ah, ça viens de derrière cette porte. Merde, verrouillée. On va se la jouer à la Wesker. Je sors mon fusil à pompe et shoot le serrure.

**Chavie** : Jill !!

Jill me saute au cou.

**Jill** : Enfin, quelqu'un m'a enfin entendu ! Wesker, c'est Wesker, faut faire attention !

**Chavie** : Je sais …. Mais il n'y a plus de problème maintenant, il ….. il est mort.

**Jill** : Tant mieux !!

Ce q'elle vient de me dire me frappe au cœur. Elle a ses raisons de le détesté … moi je n'en ai aucune.

**Chavie **: Allons y, Chris nous attend !

**Jill** : Tu as retrouvé Chris ?

**Chavie** : Oui, il est parti voir un bruit qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

**Jill** : J'espère qu'il va bien et toi …. Tu es blessée !

**Chavie** : Un peu partout oui !

Je lui montre mon bras, ma jambe et ma cheville mordu.

**Jill** : mais …. Tu dois être infecté !

**Chavie** : Possible.

Je ne veux pas que qui conque soit au courent de ce que m'a injecté Wesker.

**Chavie** : Il faut aller au point de rendez vous.

Nous nous dirigeons là où j'ai laissé Chris.

**Chavie **: Il n'est pas encore là. En attendant raconte moi ce qui c'est passé de ton côté.

**Jill **: Arrivé dans la 2e pièces, j'ai été attaquer par une plante géant qui m'attaquait avec ses tiges …..

**Chavie** : Plante 42.

**Jill** : Comment tu sais ça ?

**Chavie **: J'ai trouvé différent document.

**Jill **: En parlant de document, j'ai trouvé ça !

**Journal du gardien**

**9 mai 1998 :**  
Ce soir, j'ai joué au poker avec Scott, Stev le chercheur et Alias le garde. Steve a beaucoup gagné, mais je pense qu'il a triché. Ordure

**10 mai 1998 :**  
Aujourd'hui, l'un des principaux chercheurs m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un monstre qui ressemble à une sorte de gorille dépecé. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait le nourrir d'animaux vivants.  
Lorsque je lui ai jeté un cochon, le monstre a commencé par jouer avec… puis il lui a arraché les pattes et les viscères, avant de commencer à le dévorer.

**11 mai 1998 :**  
Vers 5 heures du matin, Scott ets venu me reveiller. Il m'a vraiment fichu la trouille. Il portait une combinaison de protection. Il m'a dit d'en enfiler une moi aussi.  
J'ai compris qu'un accident s'était produit dans le labo du sous-sol. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Ces imbéciles de chercheurs ne dorment jamais, même pendant les vacances.

**12 mai 1998 :**  
je porte cette saleté de combinaison depuis hier. J'ai la peau sale et ça me démange. Les chiens me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Pour leur apprendre, je ne les ai pas nourris aujourd'hui. Bien fait pour eux.

**13 mai 1998 :**  
je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que mon dos était tout gonflé et me démangeait. Ils m'ont bandé le dos et le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de porter la combinaison. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : dormir.

**14 mai 1998 :**  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai découvert une autre ampoule à mon pied. J'ai dü traïner du pied en allant au chenil. Les chiens ont été étonnemment calmes toute la journée.  
Je me suis ensuite aperçu que certains d'entre eux s'étaient enfuis. C'est peut-être leur moyen de se venger après trois jours de jeüne. Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

**16 mai 1998 :**  
J'ai entendu dire qu'un chercheur qui avait tenté de s'échapper du complexe a été tué la nuit dernière. Tout mon corps me brule et me démange la nuit.  
Lorsque j'ai gratté mon bras enflé, un morceau de chair putréfiée est tombé.  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

**19 mai 1998 :**  
Plus de fièvre mais démangeaisons. Très faim aujourd'hui, mangé nourriture des chiens.

**21 mai 1998 :**  
Ca gartte, gratte Scott venu sale tête alors je l'ai tué, Délicieux.

**4 / / **  
Gratte. Délicieux.

**Testament**

Le 3 Juin 1998

Ma chère Alma,  
Je te fais toutes mes excuses de n'avoir pu t'appeler. L'homme aux lunettes noires m'interdisait de téléphoner. Désolé, Alma.  
Je ne sais par où commencer, ni comment expliquer en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, et je dois dire que je ne prends pas un bon départ.  
J'éspère que tu va bien et que tu me pardonneras de m'égarer par moments ; cette lettre n'est pas facile pour moi.  
Alors que je t'écris, je sens les concepts les plus simples m'échapper et laisser la place à un sentiment de désespoir et de confusion.  
Je dois cependant te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant de mourir. Alma, je t'implore de me croire.  
Il me faudrait des heures pour te raconter la totalité des événements et le temps m'est compté.  
Je te demande donc d'accepter les faits : Le mois dernier, il y a eu un accident au laboratoire et le virus que nous étudiions s'est propagé. Tous mes collègues ont été contaminés. Ils sont soit morts, soit mourants.  
La maladie est telle que ceux qui sont encore en vie ont complètement perdu l'esprit. Ce virus dépossède ses victimes de toute humanité et les forces à chercher avidement la vie et à la détruire.  
Alors que je t 'écris, je les entends à ma porte, comme des animaux affamés dépourvus de tout esprit.  
Alma, je n'ai tenté de survivre que dans l'espoir de te revoir.  
Malheureusement, mes efforts ne peuvent que retarder l'inéluctable : Je suis contaminé et je n'ai aucune chance d'échapper à mon sort.  
Je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'ôter la vie avant de perdre ce qui me sépare de ces monstres. Je t'envoie tout mon amour.  
Dans une heure, j'aurai refermé mes yeux à jamais et je connaïtrai enfin la paix. J'éspère que tu comprendras mon geste. Je suis désolé.

Martin Crackhorn

**Lettre à Ada wong**

Le 8 juin 1998

Ma chère Ada,

Lorsque tu poseras les yeux sur cette lettre, je ne serais sans doute plus celui que tu connaissais. J'ai reçu le résultat de mes analyses aujourd'hui. Comme je m'y attendais, elles sont positives.  
J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête quand je pense à ce qui m'attend. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas devenir comme eux.  
Pour autant que je sache, tu n'as pas été contaminée. J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là, mais s'il s'avère que tu es la dernière survivante, je veux que tu ailles chercher les informations qui se trouvent dans la salle des données visuelles.  
Ensuite, active le système d'autodestruction dans la salle haute tension et enfuis-toi. Je t'en prie, fais tout ce que tu peux pour que personne ne sache rien de cet accident.  
Si tout fonctionne encore correctement, tu devrais pouvoir débloquer toutes les serrures à l'aide du système de sécurité.  
J'ai configuré le terminal de la petite salle de sécurité de façon à ce que tu puisses accéder au système en tapant mon nom et le mot de passe que j'ai choisi, c'est-à-dire ton prénom.  
Pour ouvrir la porte du sous-sol 2 où se trouve la salle des données visuelles, tu devras saisir un autre mot de passe.  
Par mesure de précaution, j'ai codé ce mot de passe dans une radiographie. Je te connais et je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à le découvrir.  
Une dernière chose… et ceci est mon ultime volonté. J'espère que tu ne me verras jamais dans cet état mais si je me transforme en l'un de ces monstres, je te supplie d'abréger mes souffrances. J'espère que tu comprends.  
Je te remercie, Ada.  
Bien à toi.

John

**Lettre sucide**

Le 22 juin 1998  
21h30

Je n'avais pas le choix. Nous avons essayé d'échapper à ces monstyres, en nous serrant les coudes pour survivre. Mais Robert commençait à présenter les symptomes.  
Je n'avais pas le choix. Ces créatres sont l'œuvre du diable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Il aurait fait la même chose à a ma place.  
J'ai mis fin à ses souffrances et j'ai dû l'abandonner dans la salle de bain. Je suis sans doute le dernier maintenant…  
Comment une telle chose a t-elle pu arriver ?  
Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait partie de ce projet. Mais je sais ce qui m'attend. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de s'échapper de cette maison de fous. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
Tout est prêt. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour passer à l'acte. Le plus dur est de penser à tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accomplir.  
Mais je préfère encore mourir que de devenir l'une de ces créatures. J'espère que tu comprendras. Je veux mourir dignement.

Il y a un message au dos.

Linda, pardonne-moi…

**Chavie** : C'est triste pour tous ses gens ….

**Jill** : Oui …. Je suis tombée sur un serpent géant.

**Chavie** : Yawn.

**Jill** : Si tu veux. Et ensuite Wesker ma prise et ma mise dans cette prison.

**Chavie** : Quel histoire !

**Jill** : Toi tu es en piteuse état … tu es venu en short ici ??

**Chavie** : Nan … y a un gentil plafond qui descendait sur moi dans une salle, Wes …. On m'a sorti de là et mon baggy y est resté lui !

**Jill** : Wesker t'as sorti de là ?? Hahahahahah !!

**Chavie** : JE ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, peut être que vous êtes tous en colère contre lui mais moi je n'ai rein à lui reproché ….

**Chris** : Il m'a tiré dessus et a embarqué l'équipe dans une opération suicide.

**Rébecca** : Il nous a envoyé ici et je suis la seule survivante.

**Jill** : Il m'a enfermé dans cette prison et si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, je serais mort explosé avec ce manoir. C'est un plaisir de vous voir vous deux !

**Chavie** : Et il m'a sauvé la vie … plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas m'impliqué là dedans !

Je me retourne vers Rébecca et la serre dans mes bras.

**Chavie** : Je suis heureuse de te retrouvée.

**Rébecca** : Moi aussi.

**Chavie** : T'as pas fait trop de cochonneries en mon absence ?

**Rébecca** : Si je me suis fait plein de zombie !

**Chavie** : Je te l'ai déjà répéter plusieurs fois, on ne couche pas avec les morts !

Chris et Rébecca sourient alors que Jill n'apprécie pas beaucoup la plaisanterie.

**Chris** : Il faudrait mieux y aller là, et vite !

**Alarme** : Il vous reste 5 minute pour évacuer.

Nous courrons vers la sortie quand Tyran apparu derrière nous.

**Chavie** : Vite ! Je m'en occupe !

**Chris** : Je reste avec toi, les autres courrez ver la sortie et essayé de prévenir Brad !

Jill et Rébecca disparaissent de ma vu.

**Chavie **: On est que tous les deux maintenant.

Je regarde Chris comme je n'ai jamais osé le regardé, il en paru gêné.

**Chris** : Il faut d'abord coucher le gosse car là il s'est réveillé !

**Chavie** : Cette fois je vais le coucher et vite fait !

Je sors mes 9mm et Chris sort son beretta. De multiples coup de feu sont tirés sur Tyran mais il continue d'avancer.

**Chavie** : Chris, rejoins les autres !

**Chris** : Mais …

**Chavie** : Elles ont besoin de toi, moi j'ai à me venger.

Chris commence à courir vers l'ascenseur et se retourne.

**Chris** : Reviens mo….. nous !

Il allait dire moi, il allait dire reviens moi !

**Chavie** : Je te reviendrai.

Chris devient tout rouge et entre dans l'ascenseur.

**Chavie** : A nous deux !

Je vide mes 9mm sur lui, ainsi que mes uzis et mon fusil à pompe. Il s'effondre sur moi, les griffes en avant. Je sens du sang sur ma bouche …. C'est mon sang qui coule.

**Chavie** : Dégage toi !

Je l'éjecte à je ne sais combien de mètre. Je me relève et regarde ma poitrine ensanglantée.

**Chavie** : Encore une cicatrice.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre et je vois les autres inquiets. Je fais un pas et ….. « boum » _Ils se précipitent vers moi._

_**Rébecca**__ : Elle saigne beaucoup et est gravement blessée._

Je me réveille et me relève. Tout le monde me regarde avec de gros yeux.

**Chavie** : C'est un connard ce Tyran, il m'a bousillé mon débardeur !

**Tous** : Comment ??

**Chavie** : Ca saigne beaucoup mais c'est juste une égratignure !

**Rébecca** : Tu es contaminée !

**Chavie** : Si je ressent qu'un seul des symptômes, je me tuerai. N'ayez pas de crainte je ne vous sauterai pas dessus !

« BOUM » Tyran à exploser le mur et se dirige vers Rébecca. Je me jette sur elle et la pousse.

**Chavie** : Alors on vient voir maman ?

Je lui fou une droite et un coup de pied dans les côtes. Les autres lui tirent dessus.

**Brad** : Prends ça !

Je lève ma tête et vois l'hélico. Je regarde par terre … un lance roquettes !! Je le prends et m'éloigne de Tyran.

**Chavie** : Dégagez le passage !! Non, pas toi Tyran. Toi tu reste !!

Je mets le lance roquettes sur mon épaule et tire.

**Chavie** :Merde, je crois que je l'ai pas pris dans le bon sens.

Je le change de sens et retire sur tyran. Il explose au contacte de la roquette. Chris court vers moi.

**Chris** : Tous va bien tu es sûr ?

**Chavie** : Ouai !

L'hélico descend et on voit le visage de Brad.

**Brad** : Montez !

Nous montons dans l'hélico. Rébecca prend le trousse de secours et me bande la poitrine

**Brad** : Wesker n'est pas avec vous ?

**Chavie** : ….non …. Il est mort.

**Brad** : Mais c'est pourtant lui qui m'a prévenu !

Je regarde Brad interloquée.

**Brad** : Sauf qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y a que lui et toi comme survivant.

Il a prévu de s'enfuir …. De s'enfuir avec moi !

**Jill** : C'est bien la seule chose de bien qu'il a fait.

**Chris** : Vas y Brad, décolle !

**Chavie** : Tu es épuisée Rébecca, aller pose ta tête.

Rébecca s'allonge et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caresse les cheveux et elle s'endort ; Je regarde dehors et entends une grande explosion. Tout est fini … enfin. Je remarque Jill épuisée qui pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Chris et s'endort.

**Chris** : Il ne te méritais pas.

Je détourne mon regard de la fenêtre et le pose sur lui. Chris est étonné …. Etonné de mon regard si tranquille et sévère à la fois.

**Chavie** : Il m'aim … ait et moi je t'…

Je soupir, regarde Jill et me mets à rire.

**Chris** : Pourquoi tu ris ?

**Chavie** : Rien, c'est juste une conversation que j'ai eu avec Jill. Et je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait raison à mon sujet.

Jill sourit, elle ne dort pas vraiment.

Je retourne ma tête vers la fenêtre. Le levé de soleil, a ce moment là je sais …. Je sais que je ne serrai plus jamais la même.

**Chris** : Dors un peu Chavie, je reste éveiller.

**Chavie** : J'ai pas sommeil, dors vas y.

**Chris** : D'accord.

Chris ferme les yeux et s'endort. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je l'embrasse sur le front et décale sa tête pour qu'elle soit sur celle de Jill.

**Chavie** : Je suis devenu une agence matrimonial !

Brad pouffe de rire. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le siège du co-pilote.

**Brad** : Tu veux apprendre à piloter ?

**Chavie** : Pourquoi pas !

**Brad** : Vas y, c'est toi qui pilote !

**Chavie** : Quoi ?

L'hélico pique du nez, j'attrape le manche et le tire vers moi.

**Brad** : C'est bien tu pilote. Je reprendrai le manche à l'atterrissage, tu continu dans cette direction. Bonne nuit !

**Chavie** : Brad ! T'endors pas !

Brad ronfle déjà … ok, je pilote. On arrive à l'aérodrome. Je vais le faire atterrire ce truc ! J'y vais doucement. Ca y ai ! J'ai réussi. Maintenant comment ça s'éteint …. Ha comme ça ! Je me lève et réveille Brad et Rébecca.

**Brad** : Tu as atterri !!

**Rébecca** : Hé les gens regardez Chris et Jill !

Tout le monde se retourne sur eux.

**Chavie** : Et les tourtereaux on se réveille ! on est arrivés !

Jill et Chris se réveillent en sursaut et se regardent tous les deux.

**Chavie** : On vous gêne pas j'espère ? Allez les enfants ont sort ! Il faut laisser les grands ensembles faire des cochonneries !

J'embarque Brad et Rébecca dehors. Je me tourne vers eux.

**Chavie** : Je te raccompagne Rébecca ?

**Rébecca** : Brad m'a déjà demandé.

**Chris** : Mais Brad, c'est toi qui doit me ramener !

**Brad **: Si j'ai a choisir entre une jolie fille et toi, je choisi la jolie fille !

**Chris** : Mais qui va me ramener alors ?

Je m'arrête et me rappelle tous ce qu'il c'est passé. Les autres font comme si de rien était … en faite c'est un moment qui ne faut pas brisé, tout le monde oublie et est heureux. Mais quand il sera fini …. Tout reviendra en esprit.

**Jill** : Moi je suis en vélo, désolé !

**Chavie** : Je te ramène …. Si tu veux.

**Chris** : Merci.

Je me force de sourire car pour moi le moment c'est terminer … mais pas encore pour les autres. Je sors de l'aérodrome en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. J'ouvre la porte et attends Chris. Il entre et enlève le journal du siège. Le visage de Chris s'assombri, il soupir.

**Chris** : Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien était ….

**Chavie** : Tout le monde faisait semblant ….. pour pas mettre mal alaise les autres. Là les souvenirs reviennent et tout le monde est bouleversé …. Et personne ne sera pareil … on a tous changé.

Je démarre la voiture.

**Chavie** : J'ai faim, ça te dérange si on passe chez moi ?

**Chris** : Non …. De toute façon je pense pas que tu devrai pas resté seule aujourd'hui …

**Chavie** : Je commence le service à 11h.

**Chris** : Mais c'est Wes … qui commence à cette heure.

**Chavie** : Il faut que je prenne son service et que je fasse le rapport et que je vide son bureau et son casier et …….

**Chris** : Repose toi, je m'en occuperai.

**Chavie** : Je ne peux pas dormir …. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le vois …. Mort ….

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Chris me l'essuie de son doigt.

**Chris **: Ne pleure pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ainsi fini le premier volet de ma fanfic et je suis déjà sur le second. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
